ScorchWings
Description With scales ranging from reds, oranges, browns, yellows, and any otherwise related colors, the ScorchWings stand in all fours sometimes and on two’s for the rest of the time, they have slender builds and many horns on their heads, and they have big wings and a deadly raptor claw on each of their back feet and heat and night vision eyes. Abilities ScorchWings are able to swim in lava, if given the Flaming Gift, resulting in their scales being very hot all the time, so their scales con maybe make fires, which is why they wear protective fore-proof lava rock armor. Hey can also breath fire resulting in their scales to start steaming if younger, and smoking if older. The queens may develop an ability called the Flaming Gift, which is a toxin in her dewclaws, she injects the hot poison into the heart of a successor, then if they survive, then they are welcomed into the royal Lava-Burn palace under the lava, the Flaming Gift basically puts in a hot poison that goes into the heart and melts the old oxygen mixed blood and makes it be warmer and able to survive lava burns and this also gives them the lave vision with the toxin in their eyes when it spreads. And they then become lave-proof scales and blood, so drinking lava may be fine, as is swimming with their eyes opened under the hot liquid magma. They usually leave Burn prints after each step in grass and plains. Society ]] coming soon Territory/Habitat coming soon History The first cruel ScorchWing Queen was the one who had recently been defeated by her animus slave, Queen Char was a fair but mean queen, and she treated other dragons like they didn’t matter, except her daughter Princess Ember, she was the queens weapon, and she had made her daughter enchant Char’s claws so that if she wrote an enchantment on anything, that once the enchantment came true the writing would dissapear, and that the enchantments would come true, then she had enchanted her own daughter, and what she wrote was this; ]] I enchant my blood to make my spirit travel into my daughter Princess Ember’s mind and make her follow my every command once she kills me and has my blood on her talons, and make her have the same claw enchantment as me once my spirit travels into her. Soon, Ember had challenged her mother for throne, hoping that she’d steer the tribe to greatness, but she had forgotten about enchanting her mothers claws and had used her magic to make her mother weaker during the challenge, so, then she was killed and as Char had predicted, her daughter had gotten Char’s blood onto her talons, and the enchantment worked, and then Ember had turned evil with her mother steering her mind and being the most convincing. And Char has truly never died, especially when Ember had a daughter of many who was stronger than usual, and so she had enchanted her again; I enchant my blood to make my spirit travel into my daughter Princess Magma’s mind and make her follow my every command once she kills me and has my blood on her talons, and make her have the same claw enchantment as me once my spirit travels into her. ]] Once she wrote this, she knew she’d be the longest ruler even through all of her daughter’s daughters minds and be queen forever. Once Magma challenged and had Ember’s blood on her talons, Magma was possessed and steered to darkness with Char being her every thought. Then Magma had carried on her legacy, and Char had grown more evil every time she had come back. And Magma was the longest living queen, she made none of her daughters try and challenge her due to her broad build and scary touches, so Char had ruled under her tribe for many generations and generations to come, she constantly orders her daughter Carmine to enchant stuff for her for the fun of it, and made Ember enchant the RiverWing pearls; I enchant every RiverWing pearl to have a very strong connection to the first set of dragonet scales different from the ones that have already touched the pearls, and then make whom everyone possesses that pearl that is not a RiverWing to be able to speak into the pearl and control the dragonet whose touched it and who’s connection is with it, and make this enchantment remain for all of eternity. Then Char had sent ScorchWing patrols to find some, but she had only three in her possession currently as Magma. ]] ScorchWing Names ScorchWings are named after fire and flames and heat, basically things related to volcano’s and fire! Examples: ''Magma'', Lava, Flame, Fire, Heat, Warmth, etc. (these names are open for usage) Known ScorchWings Historical * Queen Char * Queen Ember Royalty * Queen Magma * Princess Glow * Princess Flicker * Prince Fire * Prince Heat * Princess Carmine * Prince Burn * Princess Garnet * Princess Coal * Princess Ash * Princess Vapor * Prince Steam * Princess Raptor Other * Crimson * Ignis Category:Fumian Tribes Category:Dragon Tribes